the truth
by dayashreya
Summary: a dareya story filled with action and romance also contains a little bit of abhirika and kavi
1. Chapter 1

**An**:-hello people this my first story, getting a little nervous ,wish me luck and hope you like it .Its mostly on dareya but contains a little bit of abhirika and kavi. Set after shreya ki sagai

* * *

**The cid bureau was completely silent mainly because of 2 reasons, first-because of shreya who is marrying siddharnt when she loves daya and vice versa, second- ACP Pradyuman has given them a lot of file work**

Pankaj- itna sara kam hai, mujhe toh bohot bukh lagi hai

Shreya- ek kam tum kuch kah kar aao tub tuk mein tumari file complete karti ho, meri ile almost complete ho gayi

Pankaj- shreya thank you so much, mein bus 1minute main ata ho

Freddie-shreya tum meri file bhi complete karo gi

Shreya- kyu nahi sir, par jaldi ayga nahi toh acp sir app par chilayenge

Freddie- don't worry shreya

Abhijeet- tum ne inke baat kyu sun liye

Shreya- sir meri file complete ho gayi app pls check kijye

Abhijeet-tikh hai

**Everyone again became engrossed in their work 1hr passed it was lunch time, everybody finished their work except shreya who had a little bit remaining**

Purvi- tum nahi aogi

Shreya- bus thoda sa hi bacha he

Just then pankaj and freddie arrived

Daya looked at them and shouted at them for telling shreya to complete the work

Pankaj and freddie- sorry shreya

Shreya-iski jarurat nahi mera ho gaya ye lijye apki file

Pankaj and freddie- thank you

Everybody went to the cafeteria to eat the lunch

Suddenly dcp chitrole entered with acp pradyuman

Everybody stood up to wish them

Dcp-tum sab ke liye ek kush kabri hai

Pankaj –app shaddi kar rahe hai congrats sir

Freddie-congrats sir

Dcp –kash mein ap sabko yeh kush kabri suna pata par use dekh kar himmat hi nahi hoti(in a dreamy tone)

Abhijeet- apki girlfriend hai

Dcp- kyu nahi ho sakthi , sirf tumari ho sakhti, tumari tarika ji

Abhijeet and tarika blushed whereas others gave a malicious smirk

Dcp-waise kush kabhri yeh hai ki tum sab shimla holiday ke liye ja rahe ho

Daya-sair pls majak mat kijye

Acp- daya yeh koi majak nahi tum sab such much shimla ja rahe ho

The cafeteria was filled with roars of cheers and laughters

Abhjeet-tarika ji kitna majha ayega na

**Everybody went home and started packing their bags**

At night in their respective houses

**Abhijeets pov**-kitna majha ayega trika ji ke sath, kash daya aur shreya bhi, yeh mein kya soch raha hu shreya ki sagaii already ho chuki hai wo bhi siddharnt ke sath

**Tarika pov**-abhijeet ke sath kitna majha ayega na

**Shreya pov**\- in sab ko kaise bathao ki mei nahi aa sakthe acp sir ko phone karke bathathi ho

Shreya on call with acp-sir wo mein kal nahi askathi ho

Acp- par beta kyu ,koi problem hai, tumare mom dad se bath karo( in a fatherly tone)

Shreya- nahi koi probem nahi hai wo basshaddi ki tayari ap sab enjoy kijye

Acp-tikhe beta

Shreya-gd night sir

Shreya-gd night beta

**Purvi pov**-kavin ke sath shimla how romantic

**Kavin pov**\- purvi ke sath shimla a dream come true kal toh use propose karoga

**Dushyant pov**-isitha ke sath shmla wow icy bagroung mein wo kitne sundar lag rahi hogi yeh mein kya soch raha ho

**Ishitha pov**-dushyant sir ke sath ski karne mein kitna majha ayega, yeh mein kya soch rahi ho ,buddhu kahi mujhe unse pyar toh nahi

**Mayur pov**-kitna majha ayega nahi sab ke sth

**Freddie pov**\- kal holiday kitna maha ayega na, par manisha nahi aa rahi hai last time bhi nahi ayi thi

**Jayvanti**-daya sir ke sath kafi maja ayega na

**Daya pov**\- kash kuch time shreya ke sath time spend karn ko milega

**Everybody slept**

**Daya's dream –(just imagine abhi and alia)**

Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love (he holds shreya and twirls her)  
Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love (she gets shy and runs away)  
Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua (seeing shreya and sid togrther)  
Ishq wala love  
Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua (he sits on the rock)  
Ishq wala love  
Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua (pointing towards sid)  
Ishq wala love

Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai (looking at shreya and sid dance)  
Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah (standing up and moving toward her)  
Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha (hold her hand and points ittowards the sky)  
Ishq wala love

Jhanke badalon ki jaali ke peechhe se(she moves away from daya)  
Kare chandani ye mujhko ittala (and bangs to sid)  
Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe hai chhupa chhupa hua (he removes her hair from her face)  
Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua (daya gets jealous and moves away)  
Ishq wala love  
Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua (he gets tears in his eyes and wipes them)  
Ishq wala love  
Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua (he looks towards shreya and tears form in his eyes )  
Ishq wala love

Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love (shreya moves towards daya)  
Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love (he holds her )  
Ishq wala love (x2)

**Suddenly water fell and this was the end of his dream**

Abhijeet- utt shreya ke khyalo se jag ja, hum shimla ja rahe he, badme jitna time uske sath spend karna hai kar lo

**Daya got up they went to the meeting point bought chips and sat in the bus gradually everybody came they were about to depart ,they saw that shreya was missing**

Purvi- sir shreya abhi tak ayi nahi

Acp-wo nahi annewali , usse apne shaddi ke liye shopping karni hai

Daya was unhappy but everybody boarded the bus and departed

* * *

An:- i know the chapter was not good ill try my best. and pls review .positive and negative reviews are allowed and a big thanku to blair.64, topaz, jannat fairy,shah khanam a.s anjana ,bhumi98, jebagomes1,mithi,ravu 161,dareya's lover for such a warm welcome


	2. Chapter 2

_**An:-hello everybody, thank you for those wonderful reviews and for reading my story. A special thank you to u Blair who helped me in this chapter**_

Ab tak apne padha-sarre cid ke log trip pe jathe hai ,sivay shreya ke,jiske wajase daya thoda udas hotha hai.

Ab agge-

Girl-ab plan shuru karte hai

Boy-maja ayega

Girl-ha

In shimla

**On the bus everybody as having fun ,daya was lost in shreyas thoughts, he as very sad ,why couldn't he get his true love, why him always first it was purvi,then ansha and now shreya it took them 28 h to reach shimla,just in time for lunch**

Pankaj-hum shimla toh poch gaye par mujhe bohot bokh lagi hai .

Acp-toh chalo hum kissi restaurant mein chalet hein

Purvi-sir yaha pein ek bohot hi accha indien restaurant hai,bus kuchhi minto ki duri mein

Abhijeet-toh chalo hum sab jam ke pet puja karte he

Freddie-mere pet mein toh hathi kudh rah hai

Pankaj-apke pet mein toh sirf hathi kudh rahe hai mere pet mein toh dinosaurs kudh rahe hai

Daya-(in an irritated tone)bus karo tum dono aur jaldi se hotel mein jao

Everybody went inside the restaurant they took their seats and ordered food suddenly

Pankaj said-sir wo toh shreya hai siddhart ke sath

Daya –kaha pe

**Pankaj pointed out to them, shreya was looking beautiful she was wearing black top and pink jacket and jeans whereas sid was wearing blue jeans black top brown jacket and they looked like they were enjoying**

Acp-yeh kaise ho saktha hai usne kaha tha ki use shaddhi ki tayari karni hai

Daya was fuming with anger abhijeet was having a hard time cooling daya down

Purvi (n a loud and firm tone)-shreya

Shreya-turned and was shocked to see all of them here(she cursed herself under her breath)

She and siddhart moved toward them

Acp-tum dono yaha pein ,mujhe laga kit shreya tumhe shaddi ki tayari kareni thi

Shreya- sir wo mujhe i mean ma or papa ne mujhe yaha siddharnt ke sath bejha he

Siddhart-hume ek dosre ko shaddi se phele acche jan ne ke liye, wase humari shaddi ki date pakki huyi hai, is mahine ke 30 tarik ko he, tum is shaddi se kush toh ho na shreya

Shreya-gave a weary and fake smile

Siddhart to shreya-me gadi me tumhara intazar karta ho

Abhijeet-shreya tum itna gabra kyu rahe ho

Shreya-sir mein kaha gabra rahi ho

Abhijeet-tumhe itna pasina aa raha hai

Shreya-sir wo a wo yah ape garmi bohot hai

Nikhil-shreya tum yaha is mausam mein garmi kasi ho sakthi hai

Shreya –wo mujhe der horahi hai bbbye

And she rushes out

Acp-yeh kuch toh chupa rahi hai

Abhijeet-sir woh.. mujhe bhi eksa hi lagta ha

Salunke-abhijeet koi baat hai jo tum chupa toh nahi rahe ho

Abhijeet looks at tarika

Here outside the hotel

Siddtharnt-tumhe pata tha ki yeh log bhi yaha anne wale hai

Shreya-ha par mujhe kaie pata ki wo itne badi shimla mein milenge,chances were in 1per 100 people

Siddhart-ab hame or bhi sawdhan rehna padega


	3. Chapter 3

**An-thank u for those wonderful reviews and thanks to the silent readers for reading my story**

* * *

**The whole cid team finished their lunch and they headed towards their hotel, it was a tiring journey they reached their hotel at 7 o clock, all were tired, all got their individual rooms, and they freshened up at 8 o clock they headed for lunch .they silently had their sumptuous lunch. as acp and drsalunke went back to their rooms as they were tired**

Pankaj-sir pls bahar ghoomate hai

Freedie-ha sir pls

Abhijeet-tik ha bhai ,waise bhi to hum ghoomne hi aye hai chale chalo

Kavin-ab toh both majha ayega(giving a glance to purvi)

They walked for some distance

Freedie-muje toh bohot bukh lagi hai

Pankaj-apne toh meri pet ki bat chin liye

Daya-tum dono ne to abhi abhi khana khaya than a

Purvi-muje bhi ice cream khanahai

Freddie-waha toh restautrant hai pankaj chal

Kavin-sir hum waha pein chal sakthe hai pls

Daya-ha kyun nahi

Abhi-tum log chalo hum kuch de mein athe hai

Daya- hum?

Abhi-ha main aur tarikaji(dr tarika blushes)

Daya-tik hai babhiji ka khyal rakhna

They enter the restaurant

Dushyant-sir ye restaurant nahi bar hai

Daya- ha chalo

**They were about to leave when suddenly music started the voice was very familiar they turned and were very shocked to see shreya on stage(pls watch the video or turn on the song)**

(_Aao raja) Tu kya chaahe mujhe samajh ni aati_  
_(Aao raja) Kyun karke ishaare mujhe bulaati_  
_(Aao raja) Phir ghar pe bulake mukar kyun jati_  
_(Aao raja) Tu chhat pe khad ke gaana gaati_  
_Kundi mat khadkao raja_  
_Seedha andar aao raja_  
_Ha aah ha.._  
_Kundi mat khadkao raja_  
_Seedha andar aao raja_  
_Phool bicha perfume laga ke_  
_Mood banao taaja taaja_  
_Kundi mat khadkao raja_  
_Seedha andar aao raja.._  
_O.. tanik dheere dheere Raja_  
_O tanik dheere dheere Raja_  
_O tanik dheere dheere Raja.._  
_Raja Raja... dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Dheere dheere.. dheere.. dheere.._  
_Main tera jaanu, tu ban meri jaan_  
_Aaj nikalunga tere praan_  
_Teer lagega nishaane pe jaa ke_  
_Karunga main waise, takaa ke_  
_Laaj sharam ka parda hatake_  
_Rakhunga main tujhe patrani banake_  
_Mazaa utha le baby aaj raat ka_  
_Bulb jagaa ke zero watt ka_  
_Raja.. dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Dheere.. raja.. dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Dheere.. raja.. dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Dheere.. raja.. dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Kundi mat khadkao raja_  
_Seedha andar aao raja_  
_dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Dheere.. raja.. dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Dheere dheere.. dheere.. dheere.._  
_Kundi mat khadkao raja_  
_Seedha andar aao raja.. o raja.._  
_Let me in girl don't play games_  
_It's no fun when you messing with my brain_  
_I came cause you call me to,_  
_Have shame don't starve me fool_  
_No-one knows, this our secret_  
_Close close baby lets get freaky_  
_So much pressure is hard to consume_  
_When I get you I'mma send you straight to the moon_  
_Kundi mat khadkao raja_  
_Seedha andar aao raja_  
_Phool bicha, perfume laga ke_  
_Mood banao taaja taaja_  
_Kundi mat khadkao raja_  
_Seedha andar aao raja.._  
_O tanik dheere dheere Raja_  
_O tanik dheere dheere Raja_  
_O tanik dheere dheere Raja aa.._  
_Raja Raja... dheere dheere Raja Raja_  
_Dheere dheere.. dheere.. dheere.._

Daya was shocked-yeh nahi ho saktha

Purvi-yeh toh shreya hi hai

Kavin-un believable

Dushyant-bilkul

Ishitha-yeh shreya mam nahi ho sakthi

Purvi-woh changing room hogi waha

They rushed to the changing room but they found out that shreya had already left

Whereas on the other side-

Abhijeet-tarikaji muje apse kuch kehna hai

Tarika-ha bolo abhijeet

Abhijeet- wo wo wo ...wo.i

**Suddenly daya came out he was very angry he called abhijeet ,because of wihch abhijeets conversation remained incomplete**

Abhi-daya kya hua hai batao tum itne gusse mein ho

Daya-hotel jakar batata hu ,mujhe is wakt koi bathe nahi karni

**In the hotel**

Abhi-ab toh bata do hya hai tum log o bata hi sakthe ho

Acp and drsalunke come there

Acp-kya hua daya ,or tum sab ko bhi sab keh chere kyu latke kyu hai

Daya-sorry sir mujhe kisi se bhi bat nahi karni

Dr salunke-are abhijeet tum hi bata do

Abhijeet-wo mujhe hi nahi pata hai

Acp-freddie tum batao

Freddie-wo..Um..wo

Acp-batao

Freedie-wo sir and narrates the complete incident

Dr salunke- wo aisa kyun kare gi

**Abhijeet and tarika look at each other**

**Acp notices that**

Acp-abhijeet tumhe kuch kehna hae

Abhijeet-nahi nahi sr aisa kyun

Acp-tumhe itna pasina kyun aa raha hai

Tarika-wo bohot garmi hai na sir

Acp-mein abhijeet sai aat kar raha hu , or waise bhi ac chalo hai

Acp- _**batao**_

**Abhijeet narrates the conversation between him snd shreyas father**

**Flashback**

Wo us din jab mein daya ka letter shreya ko dene gaya tab

Sf-abhi beta wo daya ka letter hai na,pls use shreya ko mat dena

Abhi-par wo dono ek dusre se pyar karte hai

Sf-abhi beta wo maine sid ke dad se bohot sare paise udhar liye hai,or agartumne yeh letter shreya ko deh doge toh ,shreya shaddi se mana kar degi ,or agar sid ke dad ne hamse paise mag liye toh,bas kuch hi mahino ke bat hai phir sare paise lota dunga aur sab kuch pehle jaise ho jayiga

Abhi-par

Sf-shreya ki ma heart patient hai pls

Abhi-hum paise ke mamle mein help kar sakthe hai, main acp sir se keh dunga

Sf-sirf kuch hi mahino ki baat hai,aur tum shreya ko apna bhai mante ho na toh uski kasam tum kissi ko bhi nahi bataoge

**Flashback ended**

Acp-wo letter jo daya ne diya wo konsa letter that

Abhi-us letter mein daya ne apne pyar ka izhar kiya tha ,love letter

Dr salunke-what daya aur shreya ek dujhe se pyar karte the

Acp-daya tumne ujhe kyu nahi bataya mein yeh sagayi rok saktha than a,mujhe tum apna pita nahi samjhte

_Daya looked with head down_

Tarika- wo mujhe lagtha hai sid shreya se yeh sab jaan buchkar karva raha hai p p paiso ke liye

Daya(suddenly got up and ina very angry tone)tum dono mujhe phele bhi yeh bata sakthe the,abhi meine toh tumse yeh expect nahi kiya tha(and angrily opened the door and left)

Abhi-catching his pace-daya mujhe maaf karna wo

Daya-mujhe kissi se bhi bat nahi karni,mujhe akela chd do and slammed the door right on his face

**Abhi returned**

Acp-tu yeh sab pehle bhi bata sakthe

Dr salunke-ha ,tumari wajase bichari shreya ko kya kuch nahi sehna padha

Abhi-wo mujhe shreya ki kasam dye thi

acp-tum phir bata sakth (in a high pitch)

Abhi-sorry

**Everybody left**

abhi to tarika –yeh sari meri galti

tarika-aisa kuch nahi hai,abhi pls ab sonne jao

they go to their rooms

next morning

**everybodywere about to head for breakfast when**

purvi-wo daya sir nahi dikhayi de raha

acp-wo so raha hai mei dektha ho tum log yahi rukho

acp and abhi to the room and find daya missing .

acp-daya kaha gaya se bat karne gaya hoga

abhi pov-wo jaror shreya se bat karene gaya hoga mujhe kuch bahana karna hoga

abhi-wo mein bhool gaya daya apne friend adithya se milne gaya hai usne mujhe kaha tha ,wo kal taka a jayega and smiled

**acp gave him a glare and they locked the room and came out,informed the others they all had their breakfast and left for sight-seeing**

* * *

**An-so where did daya go, and why was shreya in the bar dancing . you wil get the answers gradually as u keep on reading. Hope you'll liked it pls review if u did , and if did not than pls do review, positive and negative reviews both accepted**


End file.
